Dragon Ball: Divine Adventure
by RKDRR
Summary: A new God of Destruction has been created. The chosen one that is the next god of destruction in universe 7 and 6 following the exile of both Beerus and Champa. With the help from the angel Vados he must attend to the duties of a God and raise the mortal level of not one, but two universes. Special thanks to Masquerade Games for letting me do this story. Cover Belongs to them.


In a place where time and space has been split into two realities, far above the golden clouds, surrounded in rich deep-coloured stars that vibrantly shine the way, a jellyfish of a light blue tone with dozen of long white stripes hovers around in a single place. Floating erratically around with no apparent purpose, tilting its large body left and right with the green tentacles hanging down from its body. There it awaits, automatic and aimless with a sole objective in mind.

In the centre of its umbrella surface, right above the stomach pouch, sits a palace that houses those who rule all twelve universes, the Omni-Kings. They exist as faultless and absolute beings with power that cannot be compared to anything, they are gods that act as they see fit as no obstacle can stop them, and that was witnessed directly by those considered the strongest in the omniverse, in the tournament of power.

With a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with baggy shoulder pads that run beneath his red-coloured belt, Grand Minister stands outside the palace, glancing about at the scattered rocks that hold a universe each, floating above a glowing ground covered in yellow grass near a rough path that leads into the palace's entrance.

With a long, deep breath he stared at the doors before him, anxious feeling that has been lingering for years slowly returning once again as he prepares to enter. He has been doing this routine for thousands of years now. Always helping the Omni-King with issues and sorting out the problems that would arise. They trust him and he trusts them, but that uneasy feeling still sits at his throat, so vexing and irritating even after all this time.

Right now, however, is not the time to dwell on about the unexplainable feelings, they expect his presence and he does not dare to keep them waiting any longer. With his hands interlocked behind his back and a blue halo above his head, with jodhpur-like pants and white boots that run under his shins, the Grand Minister made his way towards the double doors of the palace. His lips now curve in a small grin.

Eye blinding with white is the floor beneath him, footsteps echoing throughout the dark void as thousands of pillars are scattered all around. Not a single second can be wasted as he hurriedly made his way through the magical place.

_Perhaps the Omni-kings wish for another tournament of power? The tournament was exhilarating indeed, I have never seen their eyes filled with so much excitement before, but wouldn't it be too soon for another one? _Grand Minister through to himself as he walked through the void, before stopping himself in the fort of a large wooden door. Beyond it, a truly mesmerizing place known as the throne room exists. He could picture it so clearly in his head. Millions of stars burn bright in the soft blue colour that surrounds everything the light touches, while planets of sizes great and small, with rings and without, linger motionless in the distance so far away. And just like in the room before it, thousands of pillars are scattered deep into the infinity, floating above the floor while the tops fade away into the thin air.

He put his hand on the door's knob, rainbow colours leaking out of the cracks on the side, and with a slight turn and a push, the door to the throne room opened.

Immediately, childish voices and laughter were heard as he entered and laid his gaze upon both Zeno and the future Zeno that sit at their thrones, joking with each other as their protectors, their trusted attendants, stand guard beside them, still and silent with a sharp piercing look.

"Grand Zenos, I have arrived as requested." Grand priest, kneeling in front of the two Omni-kings, said with his head tilted forward, his eyes closed.

"Finally finally!" Zeno said as he cheered.

"Yes, yes!" Future Zeno added as he too swung his arms upward in a cheer, a wide smile on both of their faces.

"How may I serve?"

"We want to play a new game, this one is boring"

"Very boring."

"Can we have another Tournament of Power?"

Grand Minister looked up.

"Unfortunately that is impossible, all of the universes are restoring their strengths, it will take time."

"What shall we play then?"

"Yes, what shall we play?"

Grand Minister thought for a long second before an idea popped up in his head, and he lifted his knee off the ground and stood with his hands behind his back.

"What about a game called 'Creation'" He said with his finger now raised, knowing well that the name by itself will seize attention.

The eyes of both Omni-Kings lit up as the words escaped High Priest's lips. They both looked at each other with wide smiles before turning back to the priest, their fists squeezed with excitement.

"Tell us!"

"Yes! Yes! Tell us"

Grand Priest opened his arm with palms wide and out of nowhere, two god-pads appeared in front of the Omni-kings, gently floating above their laps with a bright screen showing countless abilities and features to be selected from.

"With this, you can create someone or something new with a press of a button. A god that will take care of the Universe 6 and 7."

"A new god!" The future Zeno said.

"A god of destruction!" Zeno added.

"Wonderful, but remember, he must be strong to rule the two universes."

"I'll make him a Saiyan!" Zeno said as he moved his finger around the god pad, pressing a single button before the confirmation sound popped up.

"Very strong Sayian!" The Future Zeno added as he too, moved his finger around the pad.

"What about power!"

"Let's give him special power!"

"Yes! Special power!"

It was not long until both Omni-Kings began selecting all kinds of things from the God Pad, not fighting over what choices each select, but rather long discussions about what is best would take over, catching Grand Minister by surprise.

"What name should he have?"

"Uh...Zeno 3. Like us!"

"Yeah! No, wait! Are we going to give him our power?"

"Umm...No!"

"Then we can't call him Zeno!"

"Then what will we call him?"

"Hmmm...I know! Let's call him Alistair"

"Alistair? How come Alistair?"

"Hmm...I don't know, but I like it."

"I like it too!"

"Alistair!"

"Alistair!"

With ecstatic voices, both Zenos shouted after one another, waving their hands in the air full of excitement before pressing the final confirmation button on their god pad.

And so, the new God of Destruction for Universe 7 and 6 was created, Alistair, the sayian.

* * *

Slowly, Alistair lifted his heavy eyelids and laid his gaze upon a woman with a blue skin floating in front of him along with a staff gripped tightly in her, her beautiful violet eyes examining him from head to toe. Alistair stared back, responding with the same long examining look of silence, from her hourglass figure to her long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, to her attire of green, grey, orange and gold colours resting on her body.

And after what felt like a minute of silent stare, he turned his head from left to right, up and down and from side to side, looking to the clouds enveloping the golden sun that surround him somewhere high in the sky, icy wind smacking against his firm body hoping to sway him down. The land below him dark, mysterious and unknown.

_W...Where am I? _He thought before looking at the woman once again, his mind trying to find memories that do not exist.

"You are in the clouds of your own planet." With a soft yet brute voice, the woman spoke to Alistair as if though she could read his thoughts, catching him by surprise and making him float back slightly.

"Can you not talk?" She continued. "Surely you were created with basic knowledge intact."

"I-I...W-Who are you? What is this? Where am I?"

"A lot of question." She said with a chuckle. "Do not worry, this is the exact reason why I am here. My name is Vados, an angel in your service, a guide in your mission."

"M-My mission?"

"Oh yes, the mission to follow the path of annihilation. You are a god of destruction after all."

"I don't understand." He squinted his eyes as he once again looked around.

"Of course you don't, you were just created after all," Vados said as the smile from the chuckle disappeared into a face lacking any emotions.

"Come with me," She said as she reached out her delicate hand. "I will explain it all in a place more suitable than this."

Alistair looked at her with a frown. Who is she? What does she want? The questions about her wandered around in his head but for some reason, somehow deep inside he knows he can trust her, and a moment later he too, reached out and interlocked his hand with her soft pale-blue skin.

"Good." She said with a smile as she swung her staff, teleporting both of them to a place so much different from here.

Note:

Hello, a short first chapter of the rework. Hope you like it.


End file.
